Regrets
by Catie147
Summary: Fleur avait toujours tenu les regrets éloignés. Mais ce matin-là, ils vinrent la frapper de plein fouet. Comme une gifle en plein visage. Seule dans la cuisine de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, elle fixait sans le voir le journal qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Sa tasse de thé éparpillée en morceaux sur le sol. Et ses regrets lui tordant les entrailles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient dans son intégralité à JKR.

 **Note d'auteur :** Me revoilà déjà avec un petit two-shot sans prétention. ^^ Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du concours "Quelles sont les nouvelles ?" de yunus sur HPF. Il s'agit de personnages sur lesquels je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire, j'espère quand même que cette histoire vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

Fleur s'était réveillée très tôt ce matin-là. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans parvenir à retrouver le sommeil. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tenaillait le ventre, l'empêchant de se rendormir.

Vers sept heures, ne tenant plus en place, elle finit par quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, laissant Bill ronfler comme un bienheureux. Elle glissa silencieusement devant les portes des enfants, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Pour se calmer les nerfs, elle se prépara un thé à la menthe. Elle le savoura tranquillement, dans le silence apaisant de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, écoutant distraitement le flux et le reflux de la mer au loin.

Le calme qui l'entourait fut brisé par un bruit sec contre la vitre de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit immédiatement le carreau à la chouette aux plumes ébouriffées. Le volatile lâcha le journal qu'elle apportait sur la table et se posa sur une chaise, attendant son paiement. Fleur s'empressa de glisser une pièce dans la bourse qu'elle tenait à la patte, puis la laissa partir. Et, tranquillement, elle s'empara de la _Gazette_ du jour.

Elle parcourait distraitement les nouvelles, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom de la rubrique nécrologique attire brusquement son regard. L'information mit plusieurs secondes à monter à son cerveau. Puis, Fleur laissa échapper un cri d'horreur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha sa tasse de thé, qui s'écrasa en mille morceaux sur le sol carrelé de blanc.

D'un geste vif, elle ouvrit brusquement le journal à la page de l'article, manquant le déchirer. Sous ses yeux s'étalait une photo en noir et blanc de sa sœur Gabrielle. Cette dernière, souriante et gracieuse, était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Sous l'image se trouvaient quelques lignes, que Fleur s'empressa de lire, son cœur battant sourdement.

 _« M. Clément Leloup et ses deux filles, Jade et Anaïs Leloup, ont l'immense douleur de vous faire part du décès inattendu de Mme Gabrielle Leloup. Mme Leloup, à peine âgée de trente ans, a été retrouvée hier soir dans le lit conjugal par son mari, à côté d'une lettre écrite de sa main. Les Aurors venus confirmer le décès ont classé l'affaire et déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide. La cérémonie aura lieu le samedi prochain, 18 juillet, à 14 heures. M. Leloup espère sincèrement que la famille de sa femme, avec qui elle n'entretenait plus aucun rapport depuis plusieurs années, sera tout de même présente à l'enterrement. »_

Un court article se poursuivait sur le sujet en page 12, où le journaliste profitait de la tragédie pour citer Fleur et les événements de la dernière guerre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le lire, la bile au bord des lèvres.

 _« Mme Gabrielle Leloup, née Delacour, était la sœur de Fleur Weasley, connue en tant qu'épouse de Bill Weasley, héros de guerre défiguré à vie par le tristement célèbre monstre Fenrir Greyback. Participante au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour l'école de Beauxbâtons lors de sa jeunesse, Miss Delacour a rencontré son mari à cette occasion. Mr et Mrs Weasley se sont notamment illustrés lors de la guerre en abritant des ennemis de Lord Voldemort, dont Harry Potter en personne._

 _Mrs Weasley et sa cadette étaient fâchées depuis de nombreuses années, pour une cause qui nous est toujours inconnue. Nous espérons dans tous les cas que Mrs Weasley parviendra à pardonner à sa défunte sœur, et à venir lui rendre hommage le 18 juillet prochain. »_

Pâle, les mains tremblantes, Fleur ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de la présence de son mari, debout devant elle. Elle ne reprit conscience avec la réalité que lorsqu'il lui arracha le journal des mains pour regarder par lui-même. Il comprit rapidement la situation, et il lui jeta un regard impuissant. Les larmes aux yeux, Fleur se laissa aller dans ses bras. Son cœur battait douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

— Je suis désolé, dit Bill d'une voix rauque.

— Papa, maman ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le visage encore plein de sommeil, les yeux curieux, Victoire se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. D'un coup d'œil, elle avisa le journal, la tasse brisée sur le sol, et les larmes que sa mère essayait de lui cacher. Fleur s'était détournée, les yeux rouges et le nez coulant, laissant Bill gérer la situation. Ce dernier commença par réparer la tasse d'un coup de baguette avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

— Tu te souviens de ta tante Gabrielle ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

— La sœur de maman ? s'étonna Victoire. Un petit peu.

— Elle s'est suicidée hier, et ta mère vient de l'apprendre en lisant le journal.

La voix douce de Bill n'empêcha pas l'adolescente de se sentir secouée. Elle jeta un regard hésitant à sa mère, qui avait toujours le dos tourné. Elle ne savait que dire, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu sa tante Gabrielle. Fleur avait coupé les ponts avec elle il y avait bien longtemps, et son nom n'avait plus jamais été mentionné dans cette maison.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda soudain Fleur en essuyant les traces de larmes sur son visage, consultant d'un coup d'œil rapide l'horloge de la cuisine. Le prochain Portoloin part dans vingt minutes, je dois y aller.

Sans plus réfléchir, évitant les regards de son mari et de sa fille, Fleur monta rapidement les escaliers et se prépara un petit sac de voyage. En quelques minutes, elle redescendait, agitée.

— Fleur, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? l'arrêta Bill, perplexe. Tu veux vraiment partir en France tout de suite ? La cérémonie est dans cinq jours, attends au moins jusque-là.

— Non, protesta-t-elle. J'en ai besoin. Je dois... Il faut... Juste une journée, finit-elle par dire, suppliant son mari du regard. Je reviens ce soir, et on repartira tous ensemble samedi.

— Hors de question. Je viens avec toi.

Fleur en fut extrêmement soulagée. Sa douleur s'apaisa légèrement. Pendant que Bill allait préparer quelques affaires, elle s'adressa à sa fille.

— Garde ton frère et ta sœur, lui dit-elle. Si vous avez le moindre problème, rejoignez vos grands-parents par Cheminette.

Victoire hocha bravement la tête, puis, sans crier gare, elle serra sa mère dans ses bras.

— Sois forte, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Emue, Fleur répondit à son étreinte. Lorsque Bill arriva, prêt à partir, elle embrassa son aînée sur le front, lui donna quelques dernières recommandations, puis ils quittèrent la Chaumière aux Coquillages, croisant les doigts pour ne pas rater le prochain Portoloin.

Une fois au Ministère, on les dirigea vers le service approprié. Bill tenait fermement la main de Fleur, et cette dernière était persuadée que c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber. Ils firent la queue quelques instants devant le comptoir des départs pour l'Europe, avant d'être emmenés devant une vieille botte en cuir à la semelle décollée.

— Départ dans une minute, leur annonça la sorcière souriante qui les avait conduits à leur Portoloin. Bon voyage !

Ils la remercièrent d'un sourire, puis posèrent sans attendre leurs mains sur la chaussure usée. Une minute plus tard, ils furent transportés d'une manière peu agréable jusqu'au pays natal de Fleur. Secouée par l'atterrissage difficile, cette dernière se releva en prenant appui sur la main tendue de Bill. Elle regarda autour d'elle, son regard errant sur les moulures blanches du plafond et l'immense porte en bois laqué qui débouchait sur le hall.

Elle était enfin de retour en France. La joie se mêlait aux remords dans son regard. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle était heureuse d'être rentrée.

* * *

Fleur avait voulu se rendre directement à la villa qu'habitait Gabrielle et sa famille, mais Bill l'avait retenue. Après s'être pliés aux procédures d'usage et avoir quittés le Ministère, ils gagnèrent donc un petit hôtel de la rue voisine, où ils déposèrent leurs affaires. Bill força sa femme à aller prendre un petit déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'établissement avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— Tu as besoin de manger, tenta-t-il de la convaincre. Et il n'est même pas huit heures, débarquer chez eux à l'improviste aussi tôt n'est pas la meilleure solution.

Fleur finit par acquiescer à contrecœur. L'impatience lui nouant le ventre, elle fut cependant incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle regardait son mari engloutir les toasts grillés et les viennoiseries qu'il avait entassées dans son assiette en pianotant nerveusement des doigts sur la table.

Comment allait-elle s'annoncer ? Et comment la famille de sa sœur la recevrait-elle ? La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, c'était au mariage de Gabrielle et Clément. Elle n'avait aucunement caché l'aversion qu'elle ressentait envers son beau-frère, et à la fin de la soirée, sa cadette avait implosé sous la pression. Les mots étaient montés très vite, des insultes avaient fusé, sûrement aidées par le champagne qu'elles avaient bus, et Fleur avait quitté le lieu de la réception très énervée.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'excuser, Gabrielle l'avait accueillie très froidement, et lui avait dit que tant qu'elle n'accepterait pas son nouveau mari, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Fleur n'avait pu s'empêcher d'essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux, de lui montrer à quel point Clément n'était pas fait pour elle. Depuis ce jour-là, les deux sœurs ne s'étaient plus adressées la parole.

Au début, la situation avait été difficile. Fleur avait toujours été très proche de sa sœur, et couper les ponts d'une manière aussi rude l'avait chamboulée. Puis la distance avait eu raison de ses remords, et Gabrielle était finalement devenue un souvenir douloureux, qu'elle repoussait au fin fond de sa mémoire.

A présent, elle ne savait comment se comporter. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable. Peut-être que si elle avait été là pour elle, rien ne serait jamais arrivé à Gabrielle. La sœur qu'elle connaissait ne se serait jamais donné intentionnellement la mort, elle en était persuadée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être suicidée, il s'agissait sûrement d'un accident stupide. Ou Clément avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Cette pensée, insidieuse, s'était frayée un chemin dans son cerveau depuis qu'elle avait lu l'article, et s'était incrustée profondément. Elle en était presque sûre.

— J'ai fini, annonça soudain Bill, la faisant sursauter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever.

— Allons-y à pied, lui proposa-t-il.

Fleur se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement. Une fois dehors, elle ôta son pull en laine bleu et noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Le soleil du sud de la France chauffait déjà les trottoirs et emplissait les rues d'une température bien supérieure à celle de Londres. Sa main dans celle de Bill, Fleur savoura les rayons qui lui réchauffaient le visage, calant son pas sur celui de son mari, qui avançait lentement.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues qui commençaient à s'éveiller, passant sans s'arrêter devant les nombreuses boutiques pour touristes, dont les devantures venaient à peine de s'ouvrir. Malgré le malaise et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, Fleur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'était plus venue. La France lui avait manqué.

Ce moment de quiétude s'acheva beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier résidentiel, et atteignirent leur destination, une élégante villa aux pierres ocre et au toit rouge pâle, entourée d'un jardin propre où s'épanouissaient de nombreuses fleurs. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et aucun signe de vie n'émergeait de la maison. Pourtant, Fleur s'avança, croisant les doigts, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter bien longtemps. Dès qu'elle eut sonné, un petit Elfe de Maison à la voix suraiguë et au nez en trompette vint les accueillir. Lorsqu'ils se furent annoncés, il les mena cérémonieusement au salon et leur demanda de patienter. Nerveuse, Fleur tentait pourtant de paraître calme. Elle posa ses mains croisées sur ses genoux et raidit son dos. Elle croisa mentalement les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

— Fleur, Bill, les salua une voix rauque à l'entrée de la pièce. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Les époux Weasley se levèrent immédiatement pour saluer le nouveau venu. Clément était tel que Fleur s'en souvenait. Grand, carré d'épaules, séduisant, des cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux bleus. Il avait peut-être plus de rides que la dernière fois, mais les différences s'arrêtaient là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'antipathie en le voyant, sans qu'elle sache bien pourquoi.

— Je ne vous attendais pas avant samedi prochain, leur fit-il remarquer en serrant la main tendue de Bill.

— J'ai voulu venir dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, dit Fleur d'une voix un peu cassée. Nous reviendrons avec les enfants pour la cérémonie. Je voulais savoir... Que s'est-il passé ?

Sa question, posée d'un ton presque suppliant, résonna bizarrement à ses oreilles.

— Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua Clément d'une voix sourde. Je suis rentré très tard du travail hier soir. Jade et Anaïs dormaient chez une de leurs amies, Gabrielle était toute seule à la maison. Lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre, j'ai tout d'abord cru qu'elle dormait, mais j'ai rapidement réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait, j'ai immédiatement contacté l'hôpital, mais... C'était trop tard.

Fleur voyait ses mains trembler, mais elle ne lisait aucune peine dans ses yeux. Elle ne voyait rien, pour tout dire. Comme si cet homme n'avait pas de sentiments. Pourtant, elle s'approcha, et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Elle lui murmura quelques mots réconfortants, avant de couper court à l'entretien, mal à l'aise. Elle promit à Clément de revenir plus tard, pour se présenter à ses filles, qui dormaient encore, puis entraîna son mari au-dehors. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle jeta un regard angoissé derrière son épaule, attendant que Clément ait fermé la porte et que la maison soit hors de vue.

— Nous devons retourner au Ministère, annonça-t-elle à Bill lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Elle n'attendit pas de le voir réagir et partit à grands pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

— Fleur attends, l'arrêta Bill en courant pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Réfléchis avant de faire quelque chose d'insensé.

Il lui saisit le bras et la força à le regarder, plongeant son regard persuasif dans le sien.

— Je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment apprécié Clément, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le soupçonner de quoi que ce soit. Il vient de perdre sa femme.

— Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas l'air triste ? contra Fleur d'un air de défi.

— Tu n'as pas l'air triste non plus, lui fit doucement remarquer Bill. Elaborer des théories ne fera que repousser la douleur, elle ne disparaîtra pas.

Fleur sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était vrai. Mais mener l'enquête lui permettait de repousser sa peine, de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa tristesse. Elle aurait tout le temps de s'apitoyer après.

— Gabrielle ne s'est pas suicidée, je le sais, répliqua-t-elle, butée, en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Et je vais le prouver. Soit tu es avec moi, soit tu peux rentrer à la maison.

Bill poussa un profond soupir, résigné.

— Je vais finir par le regretter, marmonna-t-il. Je le sais.

Fleur lui adressa un pauvre sourire, puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le Ministère.

Retrouver l'Auror en charge de l'affaire fut véritablement épineux. Ils durent utiliser au maximum leur statut d'héros de guerre pour pouvoir avoir son nom et obtenir un entretien avec lui. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent finalement dans son bureau, le petit homme blond qui leur faisait face paraissait fort occupé, et leur signala d'une voix sèche qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

— Monsieur Thomas, le salua Fleur avec une certaine froideur. Je suis Fleur Weasley, la sœur de Gabrielle Leloup. On nous a signalé que vous étiez la personne en charge de l'enquête.

L'homme daigna enfin lever la tête de ses papiers. A la vue de Fleur, il tiqua. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il se fit tout de suite plus poli. Mais Fleur ne se sentit pas flattée, au contraire cela l'agaça. Elle en avait assez que les gens se fient tant à son apparence.

— C'est bien moi, répondit l'homme d'un ton obséquieux. Vous désirez ?

— Quelles preuves avez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un suicide ?

Dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Fleur se douta qu'elle avait été trop directe. A ses côtés, elle vit Bill s'agiter, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, et soutint le regard un peu égaré de l'Auror en face d'elle.

— Je ne suis pas autorisé à communiquer les détails de l'enquête, résista Thomas, troublé par les yeux perçants de la jolie Française.

Fleur lui adressa un charmant sourire, et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de déployer tout son charme de Vélane. Elle avait pris soin de détacher ses cheveux avant d'entrer dans la pièce, et elle les rejeta par-dessus son épaule, sous le regard réprobateur de Bill. Il n'avait pas été entièrement d'accord avec cette tactique, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Cela marchait bien mieux que l'intimidation, il n'y avait aucun doute.

— Cela restera entre nous, répliqua Fleur en souriant de plus belle.

Elle se dégoûtait, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres moyens pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait le plus rapidement possible. L'Auror resta hébété de longues secondes, avant de reprendre ses esprits, secouant plusieurs fois la tête.

— Et bien, si cela reste entre nous, balbutia-t-il, je ne vois pas de raisons de garder le secret.

Il saisit une liasse de parchemins posée au-dessus d'une pile de dossiers, et la feuilleta rapidement en leur résumant les faits, sous le regard impatient des époux Weasley.

— J'ai constaté le décès hier soir à vingt-et-une heures, lorsque l'hôpital nous a contactés. Cette lettre se trouvait à côté de son lit, leur dit-il en leur tendant ladite missive, ainsi qu'un flacon de potion presque vide, qui après analyse s'est révélé contenir un puissant poison. Le laboratoire d'analyse nous a confirmé ce matin que la fiole était couverte des empreintes de Mme. Leloup.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce tandis que Fleur lisait le parchemin qu'il lui avait donné, les mains tremblantes. L'écriture correspondait à celle de sa sœur. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'agissait bien d'une lettre de suicide, écrite de la main de Gabrielle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, elle refusa d'abandonner.

En rendant la lettre à Thomas, Fleur posa quelques questions supplémentaires.

— De quel poison s'agissait-il ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée, ignorant les fréquents regards que Bill posait sur elle.

— Il a été fabriqué à base de venin d'Acromentule d'après nos experts, répondit l'Auror en la regardant d'un air fasciné.

Pensive, Fleur fronça les sourcils. Une intuition venait de germer dans son esprit. La voyant plongée dans ses pensées, Bill mit fin à l'entretien, remercia leur interlocuteur pour ses réponses, et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors du Ministère qu'il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

— A quoi penses-tu ?

— Allons manger, répliqua Fleur.

On les avait fait patienter si longtemps qu'il n'était pas loin de midi, et son estomac criait famine. Elle n'avait rien avalé de consistant depuis plus de douze heures, et elle avait faim.

Ils regagnèrent le restaurant de leur hôtel, Fleur ignorant ostensiblement le regard insistant de Bill. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent attablés dans un coin isolé et que la serveuse leur eut apportés leurs plats qu'elle daigna s'expliquer.

— Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'étais amie avec le fils des voisins, commença-t-elle. Il s'appelait Adrien. Nos parents étaient très proches, et nous avons comme qui dirait grandis ensemble. Nous parlions souvent de Beauxbâtons, de ce qu'on allait y apprendre, de la baguette qu'on aurait, des cours qu'on suivrait.

Son ton se fit mélancolique tandis qu'elle mâchait délicatement un morceau de tomate. Bill restait silencieux, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

— Il ne nous est jamais venu à l'idée que nous serions séparés un jour, poursuivit Fleur. Pour nous, il était évident que nous ferions notre rentrée ensemble.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser ses souvenirs.

— Un jour, notre impatience nous a poussés à partir en exploration dans le quartier sorcier. Nous venions d'avoir dix ans, et attendre encore un an nous paraissait une éternité. Alors nous sommes allés fureter dans les boutiques, regarder les chaudrons, les baguettes, les hiboux. Mais nous nous sommes égarés. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une ruelle plus sombre, avec des boutiques bien plus douteuses.

Fleur se tut et but une gorgée d'eau. Bill, pendu à ses lèvres, écoutait religieusement. Sa femme ne parlait pas beaucoup de son enfance avant Beauxbâtons, et il était terriblement curieux.

— Nos parents n'ont pas tardé à nous retrouver. Ils étaient paniqués par notre disparition et nous ont passé un savon. Mais avant qu'ils arrivent, nous avons été accostés par un homme, au regard mauvais, terrifiant. Je me souviens encore de son visage, il avait une horrible cicatrice qui lui déformait la joue. Il a essayé de nous vendre sa marchandise.

Fleur détacha son regard de son assiette à moitié vide pour le planter dans celui de son mari.

— Il se vantait particulièrement du fait qu'il était le seul vendeur du quartier à proposer du venin d'Acromentule.

Bill fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question, Fleur répondit à sa demande silencieuse.

— Il pourra sûrement me renseigner sur l'acheteur, affirma-t-elle.

Bill évita soigneusement de la contredire. Il resta silencieux encore quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Qu'est devenu Adrien ?

En voyant une ombre passer dans les prunelles de sa femme, il souhaita ne pas avoir posé la question.

— Il est mort, lâcha-t-elle. Les Médicomages lui ont diagnostiqué une leucémie l'été qui précédait la rentrée. Elle a été détectée trop tard, et il n'y a pas survécu.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Bill en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Fleur lui offrit un pâle sourire.

— C'est du passé, soupira-t-elle. L'important maintenant, c'est Gabrielle.

Dès leur repas fini, les époux Weasley sortirent du restaurant et gagnèrent le trottoir maintenant encombré. La chaleur était devenue plus pesante maintenant que le soleil était à son zénith.

— Je vais retourner voir cet homme, annonça Fleur. Seule, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Bill ouvrir la bouche.

Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule un moment. Son mari parut le comprendre, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère.

— Je vais aller rendre visite aux amis de Gabrielle, dit-il avec réticence. Leur poser quelques questions sur son état d'esprit des derniers jours.

Fleur le remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant.

— On se retrouve ici dans une heure ? proposa-t-elle.

Bill hocha le menton, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Fleur répondit à son baiser, puis se détacha doucement de son étreinte. Elle tenta de le rassurer du regard, puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Elle sentit son regard inquiet fixé sur sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Le premier chapitre est fini, le deuxième et dernier sera posté ce week-end. J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à samedi ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction, un petit peu en avance mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir poster demain. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

Fleur arriva à destination en quelques minutes. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les sorciers venus faire leurs emplettes et les enfants surexcités qui pointaient du doigt tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Elle se glissa dans une allée sombre perpendiculaire à la rue principale, frissonnant devant l'atmosphère glauque qui l'entourait.

D'abord égarée, Fleur perdit de longues minutes à tourner en rond dans la pénombre, sentant les regards malsains des boutiquiers et des quelques passants louches sur sa peau nue. Elle rembarra plusieurs vendeurs venus proposer leurs services, la main prudemment serrée sur sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle trouva la boutique qu'elle cherchait, le soulagement l'envahie.

Malgré toutes ces années, la façade avait à peine changé. La peinture noire était un peu plus écaillée, la vitrine fendue et la poignée pendait misérablement, attachée à un fil. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'endroit. Fleur se souvenait du fatras lugubre qui encombrait la devanture, qui exposait dans des bocaux poussiéreux les mêmes produits douteux que lors de son enfance. Cette expédition avait été la dernière qu'elle avait menée avec Adrien avant qu'on ne lui diagnostique sa maladie. Voilà pourquoi elle se remémorait cet endroit avec autant de netteté. Savoir cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Jugulant son dégoût, Fleur poussa la porte, qui grinça sinistrement sur ses gonds. Elle pénétra dans la boutique sale, ignorant les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine. Elle traversa la pièce dans sa longueur et gagna le comptoir, où un homme âgé aux cheveux gris foncé avait le nez plongé dans un registre. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir son attention. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un nouveau frisson la secoua. Elle se souvenait encore de ses yeux malsains, d'un brun sombre aux lueurs cruelles, enfoncés sous des sourcils broussailleux. Mais surtout, elle se rappelait de la cicatrice hideuse qui lui barrait la joue et qui s'arrêtait à son menton, déformant le côté droit de son visage.

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda le vendeur d'une voix de velours.

Un sourire de prédateur s'étala sur son visage sans pour autant gagner ses prunelles froides. Le mouvement de ses lèvres étira sa balafre d'une façon peu ragoutante.

— Vous vendez bien du venin d'Acromentule ? l'interrogea Fleur sans se démonter.

— Effectivement, répondit l'homme en plissant les yeux. Je suis le seul dans le quartier. A un prix très abordable. 170 Gallions le litre.

— Je ne suis pas acheteuse, répliqua froidement Fleur. Je voulais juste obtenir un renseignement.

L'homme se raidit et la jaugea du regard. Mais elle ne prit pas garde à la méfiance qu'il ressentait envers elle, pressée de connaître la vérité. De tout son cœur, elle espérait.

— Quelqu'un est venu vous en acheter ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne me souviens pas, lui répondit le vendeur avec sécheresse. Je ne retiens pas le visage de tous mes clients.

— Permettez-moi de croire le contraire. Je sais que quelqu'un est venu vous acheter du venin d'Acromentule récemment. Etait-ce une jeune femme qui me ressemblait ?

Le cœur battant, elle attendit le verdict. Le vendeur restait impassible, silencieux.

— Ecoutez, soupira Fleur, je ne suis pas du Ministère. Je veux seulement savoir si l'acheteuse en question était ma sœur.

Elle attendit de nouveau, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le vendeur semblait hésiter. Il jeta un rapide regard dans la rue avant de répondre dans un murmure rapide.

— Ce n'était pas une femme, finit-il par dire, permettant à Fleur de relâcher la tension qui crispait tous les muscles de son corps. C'était un homme. Blond, aux yeux verts, musclé, cheveux coupés très courts.

— Merci, répondit Fleur, reconnaissante.

L'homme hocha sèchement la tête.

— Ne vous avisez pas de parler de moi aux Aurors, la prévint-il.

Fleur acquiesça distraitement, puis quitta la boutique lugubre, les pensées dansant follement dans sa tête. Elle regagna l'hôtel, agitée, sans faire attention où elle marchait. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir arriver Bill. Elle l'interrogea immédiatement, sans lui laisser le temps de poser des questions.

— Rien de bien intéressant, lui répondit Bill. Tous ses amis disent que Gabrielle avait tout pour être heureuse, qu'elle était toujours souriante et optimiste. Sa meilleure amie, Amélie Brisset, affirme qu'elle ne se plaignait jamais de rien, et qu'elle ne l'a jamais soupçonnée capable d'un tel acte. Et toi, qu'as-tu découvert ?

En quelques mots, Fleur lui résuma ce que le vendeur lui avait appris.

— Alors Gabrielle a bien été assassinée, murmura Bill, assommé. Mais ce n'était pas Clément comme tu le pensais.

— Il aurait très bien pu prendre du Polynectar, répliqua Fleur, butée.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de consulter sa montre, puis lui proposa de rendre de nouveau visite aux Leloup. Fleur accepta immédiatement. Elle espérait pouvoir avoir l'occasion de fouiller dans les affaires de Gabrielle pour trouver un éventuel indice.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à gagner une nouvelle fois la villa qu'ils avaient visitée le matin même. Cela semblait à des années-lumière. Fleur s'impatienta tandis qu'ils attendaient dans le salon. Ils manquaient de temps. Leur Portoloin à destination de l'Angleterre partait le soir-même, et elle devait résoudre cette énigme avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle en avait besoin.

Bill lui saisit la main pour la calmer à l'instant où Clément entrait dans la pièce, suivi de deux petites filles, qui paraissaient âgées de sept et huit ans. Toutes deux semblaient porter un immense fardeau sur leurs frêles épaules. Fleur ne put s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge se serrer en constatant leur ressemblance indéniable avec sa sœur.

— Jade, Anaïs, je vous présente votre tante, dit Clément d'une voix douce, ses deux mains posées sur l'épaule de chacune de ses filles.

Les deux enfants jetèrent des regards intimidés à la jolie femme qui se tenait devant elles, si semblable à leur mère. Elles la saluèrent de petites voix cassées, ainsi que Bill, le regard fuyant, avant de s'excuser et de s'enfuir de nouveau dans leurs chambres. Le silence s'installa alors, pesant. Les lèvres tremblantes, Fleur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir emplie de remords. Elle aurait tellement souhaité les connaître davantage. Elles étaient ses nièces après tout. Une partie de Gabrielle qui vivait encore. La seule chose d'elle qu'il lui restait. A cause de son égoïsme et de sa fierté, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les connaître.

Clément finit par proposer aux nouveaux venus un café, qu'ils acceptèrent immédiatement. Une fois attablée dans le salon devant sa tasse, Fleur demanda à voir des albums photos, souhaitant se distraire quelque peu. Les yeux bleus de ses nièces envahissaient encore ses pensées, ravivant sa culpabilité et ses regrets.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, elle laissa Bill faire la conversation, tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans la vie de sa sœur, sentant sa gorge se serrer davantage à chaque photo. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières en voyant le sourire éblouissant de Gabrielle. Savoir qu'elle ne la verrait plus jamais sourire ainsi lui faisait mal. Au moins, ces clichés lui permettaient de capter de petites parties de son existence. La naissance de ses filles, une balade au parc, des vacances en Grèce.

Soudain, Fleur se figea. Là, face à elle, sur papier glacé, un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blonds et aux étonnants yeux verts la fixait d'un air effronté. Troublée, elle le contempla durant de longues secondes. Son sourire assuré, sa carrure musclée, son bras posé autour des épaules de Gabrielle, tout cela la rendait confuse.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en relevant la tête vers Clément, oubliant toute forme de politesse.

Surpris, le mari de sa sœur se pencha et considéra la photo quelques instants avant de répondre.

— Kevin Duboc, dit-il. C'était un collègue de Gabrielle, ils s'entendaient très bien. Cette photo a été prise lors de leur séminaire à Paris.

En voyant le regard troublé de sa femme et l'apparence du Kevin en question, Bill comprit rapidement. Il posa bruyamment sa tasse sur la table.

— Je suis navré, mais nous allons devoir y aller, annonça-t-il.

Clément, étonné, acquiesça et se leva à sa suite. Fleur fut plus longue. L'esprit embrumé, elle referma l'album photo puis suivit son mari dans le corridor.

— Attendez une seconde, les arrêta Clément alors qu'ils étaient sur le pas de la porte. Je viens de me rappeler. Je dois vous donner quelque chose.

Il disparut quelques instants dans la maison avant de revenir, une boîte en carton sous le bras qu'il tendit à Fleur.

— Après votre venue ce matin, j'ai rassemblé quelques affaires à Gabrielle que j'ai mis dans ce carton. J'ai pensé que...

Il se tut sans achever sa phrase, embarrassé. Fleur murmura un remerciement, puis ils partirent sur un dernier au revoir, marchant dans les rues d'un pas rapide. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le silence de leur chambre d'hôtel qu'elle osa dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

— Nous devons aller voir les Aurors, lâcha-t-elle, tendue. Cet homme... Il est...

— Je sais, l'interrompit Bill avant de se passer une main lasse dans les cheveux. Nous irons, c'est évident. Je vais prendre une douche avant. J'ai besoin de...

Il fit un vague geste de la main. Fleur acquiesça vivement. Mais tandis que son mari disparaissait dans la salle de bains, elle commença à faire les cent pas, impatiente, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. Elle se posait des milliers de questions, qui pouvaient toutes se regrouper en une seule : pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme en aurait-il voulu à sa sœur ? Pourquoi l'avait-il tuée ?

Voulant s'occuper les mains pour ne pas devenir folle, elle finit par ouvrir le carton que lui avait donné Clément.

La boîte était pleine de photos, de souvenirs, d'objets ayant appartenu à Gabrielle. Un foulard, une bouteille de parfum, un collier, un cahier noir à la couverture en cuir. Fleur s'empara de ce dernier et le feuilleta distraitement. Il était rempli de citations et de paroles de chansons. La gorge serrée, elle le referma d'un coup sec. Ce faisant, un morceau de parchemin s'en échappa et tomba à ses pieds. Elle rejeta le cahier dans le carton avant de se saisir du papier. Elle allait le remettre distraitement avec le reste lorsque la signature attira son attention. _KD_. Kevin Duboc.

Fébrile, consciente qu'elle pénétrait dans l'intimité de sa sœur sans pour autant se sentir coupable, Fleur s'empressa de parcourir la lettre du regard. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser. Lorsqu'elle comprit la vérité, elle dû s'asseoir, stupéfaite. Il s'agissait d'une lettre d'amour, et qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Hébétée, Fleur relut la missive plusieurs fois. Mais il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. Gabrielle avait de toute évidence eu une histoire avec son collègue. Fleur sentait que son cerveau allait exploser. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Cette lettre était celle d'un homme amoureux, comment avait-il pu passer d'une adoration palpable au meurtre ?

Ne tenant plus en place, Fleur plaça le parchemin en évidence sur l'oreiller, puis se rua hors de la chambre. Bill, toujours sous la douche, n'entendit pas la porte claquer. L'esprit en ébullition, elle se précipita dans le hall de l'hôtel, où elle consulta l'annuaire, trouvant rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle nota l'adresse de Dutoc et partit immédiatement, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir à l'irrationalité de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne pensa pas une seconde au fait que cet homme était sûrement un dangereux psychopathe. Tout ce qui lui importait était de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à sa sœur. Elle se rassurait vaguement en se disant qu'elle savait se défendre, qu'elle pourrait se protéger s'il l'attaquait.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, l'esprit rempli de souvenirs de sa petite sœur, Fleur parcourut les quelques rues qui la séparait du quartier résidentiel où habitait Dutoc. Elle bouscula plusieurs passants, ignorant leurs regards mauvais. Une fois devant la petite maison en pierre blanche, Fleur se sentait à bout de souffle. Son cœur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine.

Elle traversa le jardin et toqua plusieurs fois contre le battant, fort, ignorant ses jointures douloureuses. Elle n'imaginait même pas qu'elle puisse avoir tort. Mais personne ne répondit. Impatiente, elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Après avoir attendu de longues secondes sans aucune réponse, elle fit le tour de la maison, prête à tambouriner contre la porte de derrière.

Mais en contournant l'habitation, les yeux de Fleur se posèrent sur une petite cabane au fond du jardin, attirés par les fenêtres obstruées de planches. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par s'en approcher. D'instinct, elle ne frappa pas contre le battant et y colla son oreille. Pas un bruit. Le souffle court, elle poussa prudemment le panneau, qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais ce qu'elle vit ensuite l'empêcha de respirer durant de longues secondes.

Gabrielle était partout autour d'elle. Sur les murs, les étagères, le plafond. Des photos, à l'infini, des objets lui appartenant, l'air saturé de son parfum. Suffoquant, Fleur ne parvint pas à détacher son regard d'une portion de mur saccagé. Les photographies avaient été brutalement arrachées et s'étalaient en bandeaux sur le sol. Fleur sentit confusément qu'elle ne devait pas rester ici. Qu'elle devait aller chercher les autorités. Mais ses pieds restaient fermement ancrés dans le sol.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau derrière elle qu'elle se retourna, la baguette à la main, le cœur battant. Devant elle, surpris, se tenait Kevin Dutoc. Il était encore plus séduisant en vrai. Mais Fleur ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Sa main se crispa sur le bout de bois qu'elle tenait.

— Je sais ce que tu as fait, balbutia-t-elle, maudissant sa voix mal assurée.

Le regarde de Dutoc s'assombrit. Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui et s'avança d'un pas.

— Ne bouge pas ! cria Fleur, qui sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de devenir hystérique.

Dutoc s'immobilisa. Ils se jaugèrent du regard de longues secondes avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

— Tu es Fleur, n'est-ce pas ? La sœur aînée de Gabrielle. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Troublée, Fleur tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître. Gabrielle avait parlé d'elle ? Pour dire quoi ?

— Elle n'était pas tendre avec toi, fit remarquer Dutoc avec un sourire mauvais.

Fleur sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle aurait dû s'en douter pourtant. Pourquoi Gabrielle aurait-elle parlé d'elle de manière agréable, après ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles ?

— C'est toi qui lui as fait boire du poison, dit-elle d'une voix cassée, tentant de maintenir sa peine éloignée. Pourquoi ?

— Ta soeur et moi avions une liaison, dit-il après plusieurs secondes de silence. Nous étions heureux. Elle m'aimait. Elle pensait quitter son mari et partir avec moi.

— Mais ?

L'expression de Dutoc s'assombrit, son regard se fit presque brutal.

— Elle avait des remords à cause de ses filles. Et elle est entrée ici un jour où j'étais absent. Dans ma cabane. Mon sanctuaire. Elle m'a quittée, en m'ordonnant de ne plus la contacter. Je l'avais prévenu de ne pas le faire, qu'il y aurait des conséquences. Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Maintenant elle en a payé le prix.

Ebranlée, Fleur sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer. L'expression de Dutoc changea. Ses traits s'adoucirent tandis qu'il caressait du bout des doigts un des portraits de Gabrielle à côté d'elle.

— J'ai essayé de lui expliquer. Je l'ai suivie, durant de longs mois, mais c'était pour son bien. Elle a dit que cet endroit faisait penser à celui d'un malade. Mais je voulais juste lui rendre hommage.

Fleur sentit son bras trembler, mais elle refusa de lâcher prise. Figée, elle écoutait les élucubrations de cet homme fou, sans parvenir à le faire taire.

— Tout ça, je l'ai fait pour elle. Toi non plus tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Dutoc dirigea son regard absent vers elle. Elle se sentit trembler.

— Tu mérites de mourir, toi aussi.

Ses traits se durcirent de nouveau. Son corps se tendit. Fleur ouvrit la bouche, prête à hurler une incantation. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Tandis que Dutoc se jetait sur elle, le visage déformé par la colère, la porte de la cabane explosa. Ils furent tous deux projetés sur le sol par la déflagration.

— Ne bougez plus ! clama une voix sévère.

Fleur se redressa sur les coudes. Un Auror à l'allure sévère, sa baguette à la main, menaçait Dutoc. Avant que ce dernier ait pu faire un geste, il lui ligotait les poignets d'une corde épaisse.

— Fleur ! s'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Tout va bien ?

Le visage inquiet, Bill se rua dans la cabane et s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa femme. La tension se relâchant d'un seul coup dans son corps, Fleur se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse s'arrêter. Bouleversée, elle s'accrocha à son mari comme à une bouée en pleine mer, hoquetant d'une manière bien peu élégante. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer toutes ces émotions fortes qui l'avaient traversée aujourd'hui.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Dutoc fut embarqué par les Aurors, et une fois que Fleur se fut calmée, les Weasley durent rejoindre également le Ministère. On prit leur déposition et on leur servit un café, qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. On convoqua également Clément, et dès son arrivée, la situation leur fut expliquée.

Dutoc avait suivi et photographié Gabrielle durant des mois. Il avait patiemment attendu le moment opportun. Ils avaient entretenus une liaison quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle réalise son obsession et le quitte. Dutoc ne l'avait pas supporté et avait immédiatement été acheté du poison, dans l'idée de se suicider. Mais il n'avait apparemment pas supporté l'idée que Gabrielle puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait profité du fait qu'elle était seule chez elle pour la menacer et l'obliger à écrire une lettre de suicide. Il l'avait forcée à boire le poison puis avait tout mis en scène. Il avait posé Gabrielle sur son lit, essuyé ses empreintes de la fiole et y avait apposé celle de la jeune femme.

— Si vous n'aviez pas découvert la vérité, dit l'Auror à Fleur à la fin de son explication, nous n'aurions jamais conclu au meurtre. Votre sœur n'avait parlé à personne de cette liaison et M. Dutoc était respectable sous tout aspect.

Fleur hocha vaguement la tête. Elle était soulagée, évidemment, mais d'un autre côté, elle se fichait de ces félicitations. Elle était épuisée. L'Auror sembla le comprendre car il les autorisa à prendre congé. Clément semblait effondré. Bill tenta de le consoler maladroitement, mais rapidement, le mari trompé quitta les lieux, abattu. Les Weasley lui assurèrent qu'ils seraient là pour les funérailles, gênés. Malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer et le malheur apparent de son beau-frère, Fleur n'arrivait pas à éprouver de sympathie pour lui. Il lui semblait toujours aussi antipathique. Une fois que Clément eut disparu, les deux époux surent que rien ne les retenait plus ici.

Fleur attendit au Ministère tandis que Bill allait rassembler leurs affaires. Du salon de départ des Portoloins jusqu'à l'arrivée chez eux, elle eut l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Elle laissa son mari la guider, plongée dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, la nuit était tombée, enveloppant le paysage comme une chape de plomb. Ils découvrirent leurs enfants endormis dans le salon, recroquevillés les uns sur les autres sur le canapé. Souriant tendrement, Bill les enveloppa d'une couverture avant de monter avec Fleur.

En se glissant dans son lit, cette dernière se sentait vide. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de tout ça. Sa sœur était morte, froidement assassinée. Elle avait découvert son meurtrier, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Car cette femme qui avait trompé son mari, elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle aurait tellement voulu remonter le temps, changer les événements. Peut-être que si elles ne s'étaient pas disputées, Gabrielle ne serait pas morte. Elle lui aurait dit ce qu'elle traversait dans son mariage, pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de se consoler dans les bras d'un autre homme. Maintenant, elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'excuser.

Bill se glissa à ses côtés, l'entourant d'une étreinte rassurante. Le cœur battant douloureusement, Fleur se blottit contre lui. Heureusement que son mari avait été présent aujourd'hui. Sans lui, la perte de sa sœur aurait été beaucoup plus dure à supporter.

Pourtant, Fleur se dit que si elle n'était pas allée en France ce jour-même, le meurtrier de Gabrielle courrait toujours. Tout le monde penserait qu'elle s'était vraiment suicidée. Elle avait rétabli la vérité. Elle avait mal, elle se sentait triste, elle devrait porter ses regrets toute sa vie, mais finalement, elle était soulagée.

— Je m'excuse, souffla Bill à son oreille.

Tirée de ses profondes réflexions, Fleur releva la tête, surprise.

— En quel honneur ?

— J'aurais dû te faire davantage confiance. Tu avais raison depuis le début, et je n'ai cessé de te freiner avec mes doutes. Je suis désolé.

Fleur eut un sourire tendre et embrassa doucement son mari.

— Tu es tout excusé, assura-t-elle. Je te demande pardon, moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer à la poursuite de Kevin seule.

— Du moment que tu me promets de ne jamais recommencer, soupira Bill, l'air de ne pas y croire.

Fleur eut un rire léger, rire qui s'étrangla rapidement dans sa gorge. Evitant le regard de Bill, elle fixa ses yeux sur sa clavicule, avant de lâcher dans un murmure ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

— Je suppose que je suis censée m'excuser également envers Clément.

— Tu ne le détestes plus ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Si. Mais je sais pourquoi maintenant.

Elle laissa le silence s'installer. Bill glissa un doigt sous son menton, la forçant à fixer ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il l'interrogea du regard, curieux. Fleur soupira, sachant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

— J'ai toujours été persuadée qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Gabrielle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous nous sommes éloignées. Mais ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise à quel point je me trompais.

Fleur ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Bill.

— J'étais jalouse de lui, marmonna-t-elle. Jalouse de cet homme qui me volait ma sœur. Si tu savais comme je regrette à présent, à quel point je m'en veux.

Silencieux, Bill embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Il la serra contre lui et fit courir ses doigts le long de ses cheveux blonds. Fleur poussa un soupir de bien-être. C'était de cela qu'elle avait besoin. Pas de paroles vaines et inutiles. La présence seule de son mari l'apaisait.

— Dors maintenant, lui chuchota-t-il.

Fleur ne se fit pas prier. Elle avait tenu ses regrets éloignés des années durant. Maintenant qu'ils revenaient la frapper de plein fouet, elle se sentait faible et impuissante. Mais elle aurait tout le loisir d'affronter sa peine et sa souffrance demain matin. Lorsqu'elle réaliserait que cette journée n'avait pas été un rêve, mais la réalité.

Et dire que tout avait commencé avec un simple article dans la _Gazette_.

Se concentrant sur la sensation de la main de Bill dans ses cheveux, Fleur accueillit le repos et l'oubli avec bonheur. Une dernière pensée la traversa avant qu'elle ne soit emportée par le sommeil.

Le meurtrier de sa sœur était en prison grâce à elle.

Au final, elle était heureuse d'avoir ouvert le journal ce matin-là.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusque-là ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;) Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et j'espère à bientôt sur une nouvelle fiction !


End file.
